


A Case Of Envy

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealous!Sara, Jealous!Zari, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Amaya and Ava start becoming very close. Zari and Sara are jealous.





	A Case Of Envy

Sara watches the smile on Ava’s face as she talks to Amaya. Amaya leans over and touches Ava’s arm, and Sara feels something painful in her stomach. She glares at them. 

Zari is next to Sara, a pout on her lips and her arms folded. 

Sara forces herself to look away from Ava and Amaya and tries to make idle conversation with Zari.

“So, uh, that was a hell of a, uh-” Sara trails off when she sees Ava hug Amaya. Zari doesn’t seem to have heard a word of her broken sentence.

Amaya smiles brightly and walks over to Sara and Zari. Ava waves goodbye to her with a smile.

Sara forces herself to smile too. 

“I see you’ve made a new friend,” she says.

“Yeah. Ava isn’t all that bad once you actually know her.”

Zari frowns. “She isn’t?”

“No, she’s very nice. I’m going to go to get coffee with her, get to know her a little more.”

Sara can see Zari’s facial expression quickly flash to sadness before she corrects it.

“Oh. That sounds fun.”

“Yeah. Did you know she volunteers at a cat shelter?”

“I did not,” Sara says grumpily. She can’t remember Ava ever mentioning that to her.

“Do you not want me being friends with her, since she’s like our mean boss or whatever?” Amaya asks Sara.

Sara’s head tilts. “You’re friends?”

“Yeah, what else would we be?”

Zari visibly relaxes. 

“Oh, no, Captain. We’re not dating. I mean, I’m bi and she’s gay, but I’m not interested in her.”

“She’s gay?” Sara asks. 

“You’re bi?” Zari asks at the same time.

Amaya looks between them. “Yeah, did you not know that?”

Sara and Zari both shake their heads.

“Oh. Well, now you do.”

“And you don’t think she’s into you?” Sara asks.

“I know she’s not. She has a thing for somebody else.”

Sara stares. “Who?”

“I don’t know,” Amaya says, but Sara can tell she’s lying.

 

 

 

“So Ava and I were hanging out,” Amaya says to Sara, and Sara has to calm a poke of jealousy. “And she says Zari likes me. What do you think?”

“Yeah, she does. I’d go for it,” Sara says.

“Does she, or are you just saying that to keep me away from Ava?”

“She really does. And I don’t have a problem with you and Ava being pals.”

“You’re jealous,” Amaya says. Sara frowns.

“I am not! I can’t even stand the woman!”

“Well, then. She’s going to be very disappointed when she hears that you don’t like her back,” Amaya says.

“She what now?” Sara asks. Amaya doesn’t say anything. 

Sara runs out of the room to make a call. 

“Ava,” she says, out of breath. “Can you come over to the Waverider?”

Ava frowns on the video screen. “What is it? Did something happen?”

“Nothing bad,” Sara assures her. “I just have to talk to you.”

Ava darts off the screen and appears next to Sara. She hadn’t even bothered to end the call. 

“What is it?” Ava asks.

“So, Amaya says you and her are friends now.”

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

“No. Just wanted to make sure you’re single.”

“What for?” Ava says. She’s probably already starting to get an idea. 

Sara takes a step closer and kisses her. She has to stand up on her toes to reach, but it’s perfect. Ava is kissing her back. Sara runs her hand through Ava’s hair.

“Hey, Sara. I just wanted to say thanks for what you told me about Zari. She- oh!” Amaya says. Sara and Ava both look up. Amaya steps backwards without another word.

“Shall we continue this elsewhere?” Sara suggests. Ava nods.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also going to be posting my AvaLance cat shelter AU soon, so be ready!


End file.
